


Приятная компания

by Bravo_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravo_angel/pseuds/Bravo_angel
Summary: Однажды Дамблдор просит об услуге...
Kudos: 10





	Приятная компания

Северус заранее знал, что вежливая просьба Дамблдора подойти в его кабинет не сулит ничего хорошего. Он и так всё понял — ещё до того, как увидел рядом с директором улыбчивого тощего клоуна, одетого в нелепый голубой наряд, похожий на один из тех, какими Дамблдор любил шокировать окружающих. Нет, раньше. Когда в коридоре Пивз уронил на его чёрную мантию коробочку из-под мела. Или когда громко открылась дверь из его собственных покоев, да с таким скрипом, что заныли зубы. Нет, на самом деле, ещё раньше, когда в зелёном пламени камина появилось задорно улыбающееся лицо директора — сразу стало понятно: придумал очередную гадость.

Парень в голубом трико нелепо поклонился, гриф его лютни тут же взметнулся вверх и смёл со стола Дамблдора чашку — та грохнулась на пол с характерным «дзынь!», но Дамблдор тут же взмахнул палочкой, и целая чашка благополучно вернулась на блюдце.

— Какая неудача и какое прекрасное волшебство! — воскликнул паренёк высоким голосом. — А у вас нельзя научиться быть магом?

— Увы, Лютик, — Дамблдор добродушно ему улыбнулся. — Однако у тебя есть другой талант, который может принести много пользы.

Северус мрачно покосился на них двоих. Много ли пользы от бестолкового перебирания струн?

— Северус, — вдруг обратился к нему Дамблдор. — Тебе, должно быть, интересно, зачем я пригласил тебя?

— Сгораю от любопытства.

— Лютик попал к нам случайно. Одна ведьма отправила его сюда, и без нашей помощи вернуться к себе он не может. Дело в одном зелье…

— Благороднейший сэр! — перебил его Лютик, подойдя ближе к Снейпу. — Я понёс незаслуженное наказание, оказался далёк от дома, будучи отравлен самым трусливым способом!

Лютик вытянул откуда-то бурдюк, пахнущий кислым вином. 

— У него был необычный вкус, — краснея, пояснил он.

— Интересно, — ответил Северус с явным отсутствием какого бы то ни было интереса в голосе. — Я всё понял.

Он коротко взмахнул палочкой, и потрёпанный временем бурдюк взмыл вверх, а затем плавно полетел вслед за ним. Быстрый топот настиг Северуса уже в коридоре. Лютик обогнал его, тяжело дыша, и широко улыбнулся.

— Вы очень быстро ходите! Я чуть было не упустил вас из виду!

— Какая жалость.

— А зелье скоро будет готово? Вы только не подумайте ничего плохого! — он нелепо замахал руками. — Мне очень нравится ваша компания, с вами приятно разговаривать… — он на секунду умолк, поймав насмешливый взгляд Северуса, и тут же, снова натягивая глупую улыбку, продолжил: — Но дома меня ждёт друг! Я не хочу хвастаться, но он… видите ли… ведьмак. И без моей помощи его может ждать что-нибудь совершенно ужасное.

Северус ускорил шаг, возвёл взгляд к потолку, мысленно умоляя Мерлина прекратить злую пытку. Завернул за поворот и неуклюже столкнулся с МакГонагалл. Она неловко всплеснула руками, роняя кучу бумажек на пол, и Лютик тут же кинулся их собирать.

— Что-то случилось, профессор? — спросила она, сверля его серьёзным взглядом.

— Простите, — мрачно процедил Северус в ответ. — Задумался.

— И о чём же, позвольте спросить? — она поправила очки.

Лютик тут же вырос между ними, протягивая МакГонагалл стопку бумажек.

— Простите, мадам! Боюсь, это я отвлёк своего друга Северуса скромными рассказами о жизни вашего слуги… Позвольте представиться! Лютик.

Он поцеловал её руку.

— О пытках, — процедил Северус, отвечая на ранее заданный МакГонагалл вопрос. Но старая кошка и не слышала его. Она нелепо покраснела, хихикнула, как глупая школьница, и поправила тронутые сединой волосы.

— Что ж, очень приятно, Лютик. Уверена, вашему другу не терпится услышать продолжение того скромного рассказа.

Она насмешливо сжала плечо Северуса и поспешила прочь, покачивая бёдрами и напевая какую-то задорную песню.

— Как странно, она не была в таком хорошем настроении, когда мы только столкнулись. Друг мой, кажется, эта леди неравнодушна к вам!

— Мы не друзья.

— Один мой друг как-то раз сказал мне что-то подобное… 

Северус медленно прикрыл глаза. Он плохо помнил, как дошёл до лаборатории: Лютик всю дорогу говорил о чём-то, перескакивая с темы на тему. А потом вдруг начал петь, подыгрывая себе на лютне, и студенты, до этого мало обращающие на них внимания, вдруг принялись тыкать в них пальцами и смеяться.

— _…зачтётся всё э-э-то вам!_ Какая благодарная публика! Эта песня о моём друге, и она его прославила! Друг мой, Северус, я напишу такую же о вас! 

Северус почувствовал, что краснеет. Студенты прыснули от смеха, лютня заиграла громче, а глупая песня теперь навязчиво крутилась в голове — и ведь до этого момента Северус был уверен, что нет ничего более навязчивого, чем самоуверенный бард. Он выразил мысленное сочувствие той ведьме, испортившей вино.

Северус хлопнул дверью, разжёг огонь под котлом палочкой, вымыл руки. Судя по запаху, зелье было не особенно сложным, так что противоядие он сделает быстро. Особенно если будет подгонять себя мыслью, что чем дольше он возится, тем дольше Лютик остаётся с ним наедине… 

Почувствовав чужие руки ниже спины, Северус резко выпрямился, развернулся и приставил палочку к горлу Лютика.

— Что ты лезешь химере в пасть?! Я тебя в Нарнию отправлю, если подойдёшь ко мне ближе чем на фут!

Лютик медленно отошёл с поднятыми вверх руками.

— Там меловый след от ладони, сэр, на вашей… мн-э… на ваших... Я просто хотел помочь! Как друг! Никаких пошлых мыслей, клянусь, вы не в моём вкусе…

Северус прикрыл глаза, очистил мантию. Теперь рецепт противоядия будто сам появился в голове — благослови Мерлин провидение и зельеварское чутьё.

— То есть вы, конечно, очаровательны, бесспорно… но я предпочитаю дам!

— Сядь и ничего не трогай!

— Не буду ничего трогать! Буду только поддерживать в вас уверенность! О да, это будет шедеврально… Слава о вас разлетится по всей… а где мы, кстати? Впрочем, это неважно! Вот, слушайте! 

_Могучий зельевар спасенье подарил.  
Злобу и горе в момент победил!  
Он строг, но справедлив, к ошибкам терпелив,  
Он за счастье и радость, он не лжив, не труслив!  
Он вызвался помочь, не кинулся он прочь,  
Он храбрец и добряк, он может всё превозмочь!_

***

— Чудесное утро, Северус! Цветут даже самые, казалось бы, усохшие деревья, — Дамблдор внимательно взглянул на него через очки-половинки, будто пытался что-то донести. — Тебе так не кажется?

— Весна же, — вяло заметил Северус, ковыряя яичницу.

— Дело не в весне. В воздухе словно что-то изменилось, хочется петь… Тебе разве нет? Это ведь ты вчера сделал доброе дело и вернул домой человека.

Северус чуть вилку не проглотил. Он прокашлялся, оторвался от завтрака и бросил на Дамблдора затравленный взгляд. Но тот лишь улыбнулся, стёкла очков весело блеснули в утреннем свете.

Мерлин, только не это!

— Как же там поётся… Ах да. _Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой…_


End file.
